Hong Tian
|afiliation = |occupation = |relatives = |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#214 |age = Five million years+ |status = Alive |era = !6-#ss2/1685 |race = !Humans#229 |world = ! *Mortal Emperor World--born#250 *Stone Medicine World--current whereabouts#787 |region = ! *Hundred Cities--born#250 *Alchemy Realm--current whereabouts#787 |nation = |city = |level = !Immortal Emperor#214 |first_appearance = 214-Mentioned |death_appearance = |quote = |history = Overview was an invincible Immortal Emperor, and one of the very few female Emperors at that. Origin was born during the Emperors Era in a big and prosperous city in the Hundred Cities region of the Mortal Emperor World. As a little girl she met Dark Crow who took her as his disciple. Path to the Immortal Emperor As she swept through the heaven and earth to reach the apex, Dark Crow always accompanied her in the shadow. Together they travelled to far and far away places. They were always together and shared many experiences. was definitely not the most naturally gifted, yet Dark Crow helped her to became one of the greatest Immortal Emperors. Prime Ominous Grave At some point Dark Crow brought her to the Prime Ominous Grave's Divine Dragon Mountain and helped her to choose a Destiny Stone. Thousand Emperors Gate One of her opponents for the Heaven's Will was a member of the Thousand Emperors Gate, one sect with four Emperors in a row, who wanted to become their fifth Immortal Emperor in row. Unfortunately, not only killed him, but she also destroyed Thousand Emperors Gate entirely. Alchemy Kingdom Another opponent was Hundred-Life Alchemy Emperor from the Stone Medicine World's Alchemy Kingdom, but he was also defeated by her. Divine Beast Realm Her third opponent was Mo Peng, a disciple of the Divine Beast Realm. He was eventually defeated by Hong Tian. Unconvinced by his defeat, the Divine Beast Realm encouraged all the sects in the Stone Medicine World to ambush Hong Tian who had yet to ascend to Immortal Emperor. All the most powerful lineages in this world were involved in this terrible ambush, including the Alchemy Kingdom, the Jianlong Clan, and the Beastmaster Citadel as well as other imperial sects. This ambush enraged Dark Crow, who sent his army to the Stone Medicine World. The army swept through the Stone Medicine World and besieged the Divine Beast Realm. Hong Tian took the vanguard to attack the Divine Beast Realm. Eventually she forcefully dragged the Divine Beast Realm from the sky and completely destroyed it. The surviving sects made a Blood Oath to the Dark Crow and promised to never show up in the world again. Mysterious Bamboo Mountain A fourth opponent was South Emperor, the most brilliant genious from the Mysterious Bamboo Mountain. However, unlike the rest of the opponents, he chose to withdraw himself from the competition for the Heavens Will and sealed himself waiting for a more opportune generation. Imperial Lineages Suppression After Hong Tian formally ascended to Immortal Emperor she laid her suppression on all lineages that participated in the ambush, including the Alchemy Kingdom, the Jianlong Clan, and the Beastmaster Citadel as well as other imperial sects. Parting with Dark Crow At some point, because of conflicting ideologies — because they aimed for different paths, and Dark Crow separated and even became enemies and fought against each other. Stone At The Peak After she became an Immortal Emperor and separated from Dark Crow, visited the Prime Ominous Grave's Divine Dragon Mountain again. She gazed at the Stone At The Peak for a long time, but eventually went away, believing that only Dark Crow is worthy of such a peerless Destiny Stone. Drystone Courtyard was one of the many Immortal Emperors who reached the center of the Drystone Courtyard. All of them were tempted by the thing there; they all wished to obtain it. However, even Emperors were not able to do so. The ultimate force of petrification forced the Emperors to retreat with great haste. However, their shadows were frozen to forever be buried in this place. Legacy Later on, people placed her on the same level as Immortal Emperor Jiao Heng. gave a fragment of the Emperor Suppression Art she created to the Allpine Treefather when he was just a pine tree with only a sliver of awareness. It was studying this law that allowed the Allpine Treefather to become a demon with sentience. Current Era In the Current Era, after Li Qiye regained his original body, he travelled to the Hundred Cities and visited the place where he met for the first time. Unfortunately the once great city had turned into a wilderness with towering trees. Alchemy Kingdom Li Qiye met the intent left in the Stone Medicine World's Alchemy Kingdom. Her intent alone was enough to supress the avatars left behind by the three emperors from the Alchemy Kingdom. }} |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = * Emperor Suppression Art: Is is her signature move, a technique made to suppress even other Immortal Emperors. |items = |trivia = * is the only female Immortal Emperor that calls herself Empress (女帝). * Hong Tian was the most exceptional Immortal Emperor developed by Dark Crow. * |notes = yes }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples Category:Hong Tian/Quotes‎